


Love is Blind

by teamaequitas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bae x Hook, Hook x Bae, Hookfire - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamaequitas/pseuds/teamaequitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire finds something interesting on the ship he wants to try out on Killian. Warnings are there for a reason (◡‿◡✿)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lahela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahela/gifts).



> This was written on a very long bus ride for my lovely, beautiful friend Lahela. Love you, darling! Hope you enjoy <3

Captain Hook sat at his desk, worrying himself over some new charts and maps, and trying to plan out new routes to evade Pan. He’d been working relentlessly lately to try to get himself and his crew away from Pan and his Lost Ones, and perhaps even Neverland in general. Not because he was concerned for his own safety, but because he now had someone on board that he cared for deeply. That he loved and needed to protect. He was scribbling some notes on the worn parchment when his eyes were suddenly shrouded in darkness.

“Guess who,” Hook heard his most favorite voice speak.

“I’m trying to work, Bae,” the captain stated, trying to hide his smirk and get back to his charts.

“You’re always working,” Bae said, not moving his hands from his captain’s eyes. The boy moved to press light kisses to Hook’s head, over his ear, down his neck, all while refusing to move his hands from the older man’s eyes. Hook nearly gasped as Bae hit an extra sensitive part of his neck. Bae took notice and let his mouth linger there, sucking a bit harder.

“I…have to keep working,” Hook rasped, trying to remain focused no matter how difficult his young lover was making it. “So you’ll be safe…”

“I’m fine,” Bae murmured into the man’s skin before moving to ghost his lips along his ear. “I’m safe. Right here and right now, alone with you in our cabin,” he breathed, pulling Hook’s earlobe in between his teeth to nibble at it, his tongue darting out to play with the man’s single earring.

“ _Bae_ ,” Hook sighed, his last attempt to work again before he gave up. He could never deny Bae anything. “…May I see you now?” he asked since the boy still covered his eyes.

“No,” Bae said simply, kissing his older lover’s hair before moving one arm over both the man’s eyes so he could reach in his pocket and pull out a long strip of red cloth. He’d found it earlier that day on the ship and shoved it in his pocket where it stayed as an idea festered in his young mind. He’d thought about what he wanted to do with it the entire day and now he was executing his plan. Bae quickly moved to wrap the cloth around Hook’s eyes, tying it behind his head and successfully blindfolding his captain.

Hook was left in darkness and he moved his head around, confused. Bae’s touch had left him, but he still heard the boy. Soon he felt Bae in his lap, seemingly straddling him as his hands ran up and down the captain’s chest. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt Bae press kisses to his jaw, slowly making his way to Hook’s lips. The pirate kissed back, his hand blindly going to Bae’s hips to pull him closer. They kissed like that for a long moment, slow and sweet. Finally, Bae pulled away, cupping Hook’s face between his hands and enjoying how his mouth still searched for Bae’s in his blindness.

“I love you, Killian,” Bae said softly, running his thumb lightly over his lover’s bottom lip as he admired his handsome features.

“I love you, Baelfire,” Killian breathed. “So much.” Bae smirked, always loving hearing those words from the captain. He kissed his lips quickly once more before slipping down the man’s lap and between his legs. Bae sat on his knees as he slowly began removing Killian’s belt and unlacing his leather trousers.

The pirate felt his heart begin to pound in his chest as he realized what Bae was intending to do. It was killing him not being able to see; he loved watching Bae during these most intimate times. He moved, lifting his hand in hopes to remove his blindfold and watch, but not before Bae noticed and grabbed his arm, pulling it back down fiercely.

“No peeking,” the young man commanded, earning a frustrated huff from Killian. Bae only smiled devilishly, not that the captain could see. Finally, Hook’s trousers were undone and Bae pulled out his cock with a smirk. He was already semi-hard. Bae was proud of that but confident in his ability to make him completely hard and aching for him.

Killian hissed with pleasure as Bae’s tongue ran over his hardening member before his mouth suddenly surrounded his cock, hot and wet. He moaned loudly, the feeling almost heightened by the fact that he couldn’t see anything. Bae began his movements, bobbing his head up and down on Killian, using his hand and mouth equally to please his captain.

“Oh, _gods_ , Bae,” Killian moaned loudly, his hand moving to find the boy’s hair and tangling itself there. Bae hummed happily against his dick as he sucked eagerly until he felt Killian was completely hard again. He released his captain with a satisfying smack, pleased with his work, and pressed a kiss to its head before moving away. Killian looked around, confused at the lack of contact. He heard the rustling of clothing drop to the floor and heard Bae digging around in the desk. The younger man had removed his clothing and pulled out the small bottle of lubrication Killian left in his desk for their endeavors. He applied a bit to himself, rubbing any extra over Killian’s dick before straddling the older man.

The captain inhaled sharply as he felt Bae sit down on him until he was completely buried within him. He let out an unabashed moan at the feeling. The fact that he was blind made this all surprisingly more pleasurable. He could feel Bae even more. Before the boy started his movements, Bae grabbed Killian’s hand and guided it to grip him between their bodies, letting out a groan as the pirate’s warm hand began to move up and down his shaft.

Baelfire wasted no more time and started moving his hips, bucking his captain slowly at first and gradually building speed. Hook growled loudly, tightening his grip on Bae’s cock and trying to buck his hips upwards to meet the boy’s movements as best he could. The captain groaned out various swears and affirmations of his lover’s name. Bae gripped either side of Killian’s face, pulling the blinded man in for a fierce kiss as their passions grew near their breaking point.

“ _Fuck_ …Killian!” Baelfire moaned loudly against the older man’s lips, eliciting a furious growl from Killian and causing him stroke the boy harder. He loved it when Bae used such dirty words in bed. It was so unlike him to say them outside of the bedroom, so the captain always felt incredibly special being able to evoke such words from him. He could feel himself on the edge of his own orgasm, and with a few more fast movements he exploded hot inside Bae. Fire coursed through his veins, alighting sparks throughout his body, every sense heightened without his eyes. He called out loudly before feeling and hearing Baelfire reach his peak as well.

“That’s right, Bae, come for me. That’s a good boy,” Killian husked as he continued moving his hand for Bae until he was sure the boy had finished. He couldn’t see Bae releasing himself, something he always loved watching, but he could _feel_ him do so and that was just as pleasing.

Finally Baelfire collapsed against his lover’s chest, breathing heavily, the both of them spent. They sat like that for a long moment, catching their breaths and holding each other in the afterglow of their passions. Killian was the first to speak several minutes later.

“Baelfire,” the captain mumbled, rubbing Bae’s back gently.

“ _Mmm?_ ” Bae only hummed lazily in reply.   

“May I see you _now_ , love?” He felt Bae move and soon the blindfold was lifted from his eyes. He blinked a couple times, adjusting to the dim lighting of the room before letting his eyes fall on Bae’s. A soft smile crossed his face as he saw Baelfire, face flushed, hair mussed. It was always one of his favorite sights. Slowly, he pulled his young lover in for a sweet kiss, cupping his cheek.

“Wherever did you get the idea for _that_?” Killian asked curiously, his eyes darting to the blindfold in Bae’s hand.

“I found this cloth and got the idea…the thought grew and pestered me all day until I decided to do it,” Bae answered with a sly smirk. “What did you think?”

“It was actually rather incredible,” Killian breathed honestly. His hand ran down Bae’s arm until he reached the hand that held the blindfold and gently pulled it away from him. A sinful smirk crossed his lips as he raised an eyebrow at Bae and held the blindfold up suggestively. “I’m gonna have to make you try it sometime.”


End file.
